American Mountie: All Aboard
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to; AM: Sex Train. Ray.K did promise that this Sex Train was going to happen. Includes: Fraser/Dean, Ray.K/Dean; slash


**a/n: Sequel to; AM: Sex Train. Includes: Fraser/Dean and verbal Ray.K/Fraser/Dean slash!**

**Summary:**_Ray.K did promise that this Sex Train was going to happen._

* * *

**American Mountie: All Aboard**

Ray watched as Fraser pushed himself into Dean from behind, going balls deep. His eyes fluttered at the sensation of being surrounded by Dean's tightness, while Dean gave a soft grunt at being filled. Fraser's hands gripped Dean's hips as he started off a slow number of thrust, working his way into a rhythm. It was a slow burn, Fraser's expression was intense, full of plans and intent; while Dean's was open, his lips parted as he moaned. Every once in a while, Fraser would do a jerky thrust at an angle, and that was when Dean'd make a real noise deep in his throat as the Mountie hit his prostate.

Fraser has great endurance in general, but when it came to sex, it was like nothing Ray had ever seen. His control was tremendous; he could last for hours or come on command. And it seemed like Fraser was in for the long haul tonight.

Ray knew that this was just for him. He had tried to come up with some brilliant plan to make the Sex Train happen, something real elaborate. But he couldn't seem to accomplish that. All he had was a bout of Abstinence. Yes, he suffered in the process, but he was sure that Dean and Fraser did at the same time too. He knew what it felt like to not have sex with either one of them, to not jump them without a moment's notice. He hoped that he was as desirable to them as they were to him, otherwise this whole thing was pointless.

Eventually, they'd beg him and he'd answer: _The Sex Train._ Simple and straight to the point, the fact that he wasn't going to rest until they did it! Humph, he was solid and no matter how many times they fucked in front of him, and how much he wanted to yell and rip his hair out, or tug himself off- he wasn't going to, no matter how hard and painful it was not to. Not giving in; he was as solid as a rock- both figuratively and literally.

A layer of sweat covered every inch of their bodies; Ray really _wanted_ to lick every one of those inches. Their cheeks flush with exertion; Fraser's head was back while Dean's was hanging, his breath coming in gasps. They were close; Ray could tell by the way that Fraser tightened his grip on Dean's hips, the way that he pursed his lips into a thin line and he thrusts became faster and harder; the way that Dean arched like a cat, his knees an inch off the mattress with his weight going to his toes. And Ray knew because they both looked at him as they came, grunts resounding from their open mouths. A strangled noise let Ray lips. Dean's arms and toes gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, taking Fraser down with him. Fraser was halfway on Dean, his nose buried in the nape of the man's neck. Dean face was towards Ray as he waited to regain control from his orgasm.

"Did that convince you yet?" Dean panted.

Ray glared at him, his lips pursed tightly. It didn't necessarily convince him, just made him come in his jeans involuntarily- but he wasn't going to admit that. _He_ wanted Dean to give in, not the other way around. This Sex Train _was_ going to happen.

"It's not going to happen, Ray." Dean drawled. "It's punishment."

Ray just continued to glare before he got up from the chair and walked from the room; trying very much _not_ to walk like his underwear was full of come.

"Why do you have to be so unreasonable?" Fraser asked.

"I'm not unreasonable!" Dean protested. "If anything, Ray's unreasonable. He's the one that's being all _virginal_."

Fraser sighed. "You've opened a new door for him with the maple syrup, Dean. That was what the bondage was about and that's why Ray is so eager to do The Sex Train."

"Well, there's not gonna be no Sex Train." Dean grumbled.

"Dean," Fraser said in that tone of voice, the don't-do anything- stupid-so-I-don't-have-to tone. "I know that you're upset that Ray got under your radar, but this silliness has gone on long enough." he said firmly, pulling himself from the man as he leaned up on his elbow.

Dean shifted around until he was laying on his back and he looked at Fraser. "It's not _silly._" he said weakly.

Fraser looked down at him. "It was okay at first, Dean. That I'll admit, but this had gone on far too long. You've always talked about The Sex Train for as long as I can remember, and you've always complained that we've never found that right third person- but we have Ray, and _he's_ the perfect fit for us, Dean. I know you realize that,"

Dean was silent as he stared at the ceiling instead of Fraser. "He came when we came," he said quietly.

"I know,"

"He hasn't had sex in a while, I probably would have went mad by now."

"He has great self-control."

"And by your tone, you hinting that I don't."

"About certain things, yes."

"I'll have you know, I do have amazing self-control."

"Not about sex, you don't."

"I do too!"

"You said yourself moments ago that you already would have given in." his tone was _so_ reasonable.

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat at that.

"Ray is not, per say, patient at most things-"

Dean snorted at that.

"But," Fraser continued over him, "He can be as patient and still as a frog waiting on a lily pad in midsummer's day for his meal to filter by through the air when it's something really important to him."

Dean gave him a look at that.

"Talk. Dean, talk. How would you feel if it were me and Ray having sex in front of you?"

"I know." Dean grumbled roughly.

"Good. Now go, before you force my hand." Fraser told him.

"Oh," Dean looked at him. "Are ya... gonna spank me if I don't?" he said in a tone of suggestion, biting his bottom lip.

Fraser licked his lips. "Well, no, Dean. You will force me do something that neither of us agree is fun."

Dean stared for a moment. "Oh," he said in realization.

"Yes." Fraser nodded as he sat up. "Now go find Ray." he commanded.

Dean took a breath and rolled off the bed onto his feet. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"I've told you more than that." Fraser deadpanned.

Dean flashed him a nervous grin before he- unlike himself- rushed from the room.

He searched the apartment for Ray, but didn't find the man. It wasn't as if he could hide; there was the connecting kitchen and living room, the bed room and then the bathroom.

"Ray?" Dean called.

There was nothing though.

"Did you talk yet?" Fraser's voice came from the bedroom.

"Yeah." Dean said sarcastically. "That's why I'm calling out his name."

Fraser was silent and Dean felt like an ass for some reason. He let out a frustrated breath, "W_here the hell..."_

There was a creak from the bathroom and Dean furrowed his brows. He checked the shower so where else could Ray be? He pushed the door open but it only went halfway; there was a stupid cabinet built into the wall right behind the door- who ever did definitely didn't have a brain. Wait. Really? Dean reached for the handle and pulled the door of the cabinet- or at least he tried to, something was holding in place.

"Ray? Dean questioned. "Are you really hiding in the cabinet right now."

There was a short pause, before, "No." came Ray's muffled voice.

"From where I am, that's what it looks like." Dean told him.

"I don't hide in cabinets." Ray told him, "I am an adult, a police officer, I carry and handle a firearm, I encounter criminals on a daily basis- I don't hide in closets."

"So what are you doing in there then?"

Ray cleared his throat. "Sorting things."

"Hmm. So you have night vision then.?"

"Obviously."

"Just... come out, Ray." Dean sighed, running his finger through his hair.

"I'm great here, thanks." Ray said in answer.

"Ray... _Please._" Dean pleaded.

Ray was silent longer this time, before the cabinet door finally cracked open. "Fine. But it's only because it's getting hard to breath in here." he stepped out, no longer wearing a pair of jeans but a pair of shorts. He looked at Dean, his eyes going over the man's exposed body before he tore his eyes away; he tossed a towel from the cabinet at Dean. "Cover up."

Dean held the towel. "What? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Ray wasn't uncomfortable, at least not in the way he thought Dean was referring. There was nothing wrong with Dean being naked in front of him- at least before- but now that he was in withdrawal... he was addicted to Dean. He hadn't had a hit in a long while and looking at Dean, but not being able to touch- forcing himself not to reach out and just touch- it was torture.

"Maybe," Ray muttered.

"I am. I'm making you uncomfortably hot." Dean teased him, dropping the towel to the floor as he took a step forward.

Ray swallowed, backed into a corner. "What're you doing?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "I'm just standing here,"

And standing there he was, so close too. He was so close that Ray had to go crossed eyed if he wanted to see his nose. If he weren't wearing clothes, then they be flush against each other with nothing getting in the way. "You are," he said, his breath coming out ragged. Could Dean feel the fact that he was already going hard; the smirk on the man's lips told him it was so.

Dean let out a light chuckle, his breath brushing against Ray's lips. "So, what're you waiting for?" his lips brush Ray's.

A shiver went through the detective, and he was barely able to hold back from leaning forward- it wasn't even an inch or a centimetre, not even a millimetre; it was a hair's width away. They were all but kissing right now, but only if he moved his lips. This was the worst torture in his life, worse then being shot. If his lips moved, then he'd be giving in and up and he was sure that was what Dean wanted; he did, after all, from what he'd said.

"Wait!" Ray blurted, his lips moving against Dean and he lost himself as Dean's moved back. It'd been such a long time. He'd gone longer, but that was before he started to sleep with Dean and Fraser. It took him longer than he was willing to admit to put a stop to the kiss and Dean's expression was disappointed- Ray forced his not to match. "What'd you mean?" he voice was hoarse.

Dean shook himself; he was in withdrawal of Ray, as much as the man was of the two of them. "The Sex Train. You want on or not?"

Ray looked at him. "Really?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise,"

"Like-like right now?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Whenever you want," Dean said against his lips.

"Mn." Ray made a strained noise in the back of his throat.

"You'll be fucked by Fraser. Fraser'll be fucking you. And I'll be fucking Fraser, who's fucking you, so technically I'm be fucking the both of you." Dean breathed into his ear hotly.

Ray's knees were weak and a small whimper left his lips. He couldn't seem to speak.

"All aboard," Dean called lightly. "Before the train leaves the station.

_f- I don't know whether or not there will be more, but I'm considering doing and Alternate "American Mountie"; starting from the fire to when Dean joins Fraser in Chicago (not sure if it'll be slash), but don't get your hopes up too high, it's just a consideration._

_Please Review!_


End file.
